You Left So What Now
by xXchampXx
Summary: Edward leaves again. Bella one night goes to the Cullen's only to find Victoria. 50 years she is the leader of her own coven. What happens when the Maxwells and the Cullens meet? R&R. Normal parings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

"How? Why? How? What did I do wrong?"

He was leaving. Again.

"I'm just not good for you."

"You said that last time. What did I do because I know this is about me."

"You did nothing. And this time there is no way I'm even thinking about coming back. I can't keep putting you in danger like this."

Like this. Like this? Okay, let me explain. Jasper had taken another snap at me, but it wasn't his fault. Rose and I were finally getting to get along. We were doing our normal bonding. What we do is Rose teaches me about cars. Normally it is just the two of us, but I have been very nervous lately so Jasper was with us to help calm me down. I had dragged my arm across the corner of the table the wrong way and got a deep cut from my wrist to my elbow. Jasper had leaped, but Rose got in the way. The rest came running just seconds later.

"It was my fault. I was the one who cut myself."

He flinched then said, "This time it is not a lie. You are too much trouble. I don't want to have to watch you 24/7 just to make sure you aren't hurt. I will always love you, but I don't want you."

I thought about what he had said when he had come back. I had seen the lie when he explained it last time because his eyes were hard. This time his eyes were melted and I knew he was not lying.

"Fine leave! I don't want you any more either!" that was a lie. I didn't care I just took off running.

For the next month I keep away from anything that reminded me of him. Till one day. I went to their house and I saw the lights on.

I let hope get the better of me when I walked up the porch. I got to the door when it opened.

"Ah, Bella. How easy this ways," I heard a voice say.

"What do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"To get pay back for the one who killed my James."

"I didn't kill him."

"Yes, but your beloved Edward did. Now it is mate for mate."

I saw red. The next thing I know I was on the ground and I felt a cold pair of lips on my neck.

"Go ahead," I said, "I have nothing to live for."

"Ah, that wouldn't be fun then will it?" she said.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" I said bored.

"I'm not going to kill you."

I felt a sharp pain on my neck and then fire.

Cool breath was on my ear and I heard, "I'm going to make you suffer for the lost of love just like I did."

And with that she was gone and I was in hell for 3 days.

**AN: How did you like it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

**50 years later**

"Cassy, Ryan stop kissing and get down here. Louise, Chad stop 'wressling' and get down here," I yelled to my family.

I was the only one alone and it got kind of awkward being the leader and not have a mate. I sighed at the thought.

"Yes mother," Cassy said jokingly.

"There is 7 more vampires coming so we are going to have to be on the look out," I said in a stern voice.

"Okay sis. We will make sure to keep you girls safe," Chad joked.

I loved how my family was. I had changed Cassy and her sister Louise when they were suffering from a plane crash in my first year. I was able to resist because human blood to me tasted like dirt. So I stuck to animal. Even though it tasted like dirt also, but I needed it to survive, and my family forces me to. I was able to go about 6 months and still not get thirsty. They stayed with me and stuck to my diet, but Cassy had the hardest time resisting. One day, two yeas later, Louise came home with Chad begging me to change him. He had been hit by a train because his friends had pushed him. Louise having vampire speed was able to save him before he died. 20 years after that I foud Ryan dying of the flu and I thought he would be perfect for Cassy. I was right. Now I am 17 years old, Cassy and Louise 16, Chad 19, and Ryan 18. Even though the boys were older I was still in charge. They were just my trusty body guards. My big brothers. And I was their mom/little sis. Weird comb I know, but who cares we were a happy family.

"Do you know their names?" Louise asked. She was the most mature of the four.

"No, but I have a feeling they are going to be coming to our house to make sure we have the same diet. I also don't want any information given away if I am not here when they come."

"Yes ma'am," they all replied. We had an agreement that when I went into leader mode they talk to me like I was their mother. Other than that I was just as mature as them.

"Also Cassy no matter how mad you get do not glare at them. And if you do feel like glaring, glare at the wall," I said.

"Yes ma'am."

Cassy had the power was that if she glared at someone or something alive she it would kill them. Only if she wanted to though. Therefore making her appearance Goth.

Louise was the opposite. If she smiled she could bring things back to life. Therefore making her appearance Prep.

Ryan had supper strength. It gave him the appearance of a Jock.

Chad could travel through books. I made him look like he had real brains.

I could use my mind. That made me have alot of things. I could read minds, project images from mine or someone else's mind, telekinesis, sending images into someone else's mind, sense when new vampire is coming, when and how many, I could block all mind powers, block it for other people, send force fields out around me and other people, and well you get it. That made me look just plain average.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door knock.

Ryan went to answer it.

"Come on in," I heard him say.

I took a deep breath and thought to myself,_ Time to meet the new vampires._

"May I ask who your leader is?" a male asked.

"She is right over here. May I ask who you are?"

"We are the Cullens."

I heard Ryan stop dead in his tracks and he tried to suppress a growl. The other three did not do a better job.

I turned Cassy around to face the wall.

Ryan started to walk again.

"This way," he said in monotone.

"Okay," Carlisle I presumed said confused by the anger in my family.

They walked in and I heard the wall behind me cracking.

Cassy was glaring so hard she was rotting the already dead wood.

"Cassy close your eyes," I hissed.

She obeyed and Chad guided her to the love seat. He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

The Cullens looked confused.

"She can kill with her glare," I explained.

I nodded to Ryan.

He took a deep breath and said,"This is our family. I am Ryan Maxwell. This is my mate/wife Louise. And her twin is Cassy. Don't let her look at you. Her mate/husband Chad. And our leader Bella."

I heard gasp and 'No it can't bes'.

"Now may you introduce yourselves?" Ryan asked. I saw Emmett balling up his fist.

I coughed and glared at Ryan.

He murmured sorry and sat down with Louise.

"May I ask why you are here?" I asked voicing for my family.

"We moved here because it is mainly overcast," Carlisle replied voicing for his family," May I ask why you are here?"

"Same as you."

I saw that Alice was bouncing. I raised my eyebrows.

Before I know what was happening I had a pixie in my arms.

I smiled and hugged her back.

I heard Ryan growl and I heard Emmett growl back in response.

"I missed you so much Bella. I thought you were dead," Alice squealed.

I felt the pixie be lifted and I saw she was being held by the back of the shirt by Louise.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Sister." Louise hissed.

Rose hissed in response.

"Who is touching who?!" Cassy hissed.

She opened her eyes and I jumped in front of her.

"CLOSE. YOUR. EYES. NOW." I said physically closing her eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Just keep your eyes closed," I said gently.

"So can we know their family or not?" Chad asked.

"Your felling kind of pushy now aren't you?" Jasper asked smirking.

Great. Each of my family has someone just like themselves in the Cullen family.

"Will you please cut it out Cullens," Carlisle said sternly.

"And Maxwells behave yourselves," I hissed.

"Wow, Bella is just like Carlisle," Emmett said through a booming laugh.

"Wow, the big one is a big idiot," Ryan said making my family laugh.

"Hey don't insult my husband like that!" Rose yelled.

"Don't yell at my husband like that!" Louise yelled.

"Don't yell at my sister like that!" Alice yelled.

"Don't yell at my sister like that!" Cassy yelled thankfully keeping her eyes closed.

"Don't yell at my wife like that!" Chad yelled.

"Don't yell ant my wife like that!" Jasper yelled.

"Don't you Maxwell's go yelling at my children like that!" Esme yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Carlisle and I yelled at the same time.

I pointed to each of my family members and said through clutched teeth," Go -deep breath- hunting -another deep breath- now."

"Yes ma'am," they all murmured getting up.

"When was the last time you hunted?" Cassy asked always fearful for my health.

"And are you going to be okay with those?" Ryan asked fearful for me.

"10 months and yes."

"You go hunting tomorrow or we are stuffing blood down your throught," Cassy said.

"Yea, yea, yea," I said turning to Chad and whispered," Make sure there is no humans in a 25 mile range okay."

"I know," he whispered back looking at Cassy in pity.

"Love you all."

"Love you."

I watch them run out into the forest to make sure no human saw and then turned around to answer some of the Cullen's questions.

Joy.

**AN: How did you like it? Please review.**


	3. Entertaining?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

**(AN: This is so you all can learn who is who.)**"So?" Carlisle asked," Who are who again? And what are their powers?"

"Let me see. Ryan the big one like Emmett and has super strength. His wife Louise can bring things back to life when she smiles. Cassy is her blood twin and her power is to bring death if she glares. Lastly her husband Chad can travel through books."

"Is that why you told her to close her eyes?" Carlisle asked. I guess he was going to be the only one talking.

"Yes."

"Can I hug you know with out being attacked by one of your family?" Alice asked jumping up and down. She stopped and her face went blank. She started to bounce/run towards my and her arms went around my waist.

"God Alice. Chop me in half will you?" I asked sarcastically when I heard my back pop.

"I missed you so much."

I laughed," I missed you to."

She finally released me, but only for me to be hugged by Esme.

"I am so sorry. You know I have always seen you as a daughter. I didn't want to live, I promise."

"It is okay Esme."

"Bella!" I heard a high pitch squeal.

I turned around and I was pulled into a hug by Rose.

"I'm so sorry. We had finally gotten to easy around each other."

"Rose, Rose, Rose. It is cool. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, but us girls have to go shopping to catch up."

"Okay," I said laughing.

"BELLA!"

I covered my ears to the only voice that could make that loud of noise. Emmett.

"Hey Em..." I was cut off because he had me in a big bear hug.

Carlisle and I did an awkward hug. Leaders normally didn't make physical contact until their covens or families were friendly.

"Carlisle she was like a daughter to you. You better give her a proper hug," Esme snapped.

"No Esme it is okay," I said," Just wait till my family doesn't feel like killing you guys then we won't have awkward hugs."

"Okay."

I saw Jasper.

"Um... hi," I said awkwardly.

"Bella," he said," I'm sorry for snapping at you for the second time."

"It's okay."

I gave him a small hug to show him it was.

"Edward," I said nodding my head.

"Bella," he nodded towards me looking hurt.

"Bella, can we ask you some questions?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you going to be the only one talking?"

"No?"

"Okay then I guess you all can."

I moved my hand to the left signaling them to go sit down.

"So what is your power?" Jasper asked.

I explained it to them and they all gasped at how powerful I was. Then you also put me with my family we could almost over through the Voltuir.**(AN: Don't know if I spelled that right.)**

"So how were you changed?" Carlisle asked.

I explained and at the ended I could tell the girls were crying tears that would never fall.

Edward looked so pained. Like I cared served him right.

I told them it was okay and that I didn't want any pity.

"Why can't I feel your emotions?" Jasper asked.

"It is my power. I will explain it to you when I am more in the mood."

"Okay, um how about this. How did you five become a family?" Esme asked.

I explained each of their stories. They asked for me to erase their memories of why they were changed.

I also explained that part of my powers.

"How come you haven't gone hunting for about 10 months?" Carlisle asked.

"Because blood taste like dirt to me."

I heard Jasper whisper," Lucky."

"Why did you tell your family to make sure they are far away from humans?" Alice asked.

"Cassy is our Jasper."

"What?" Emmett asked," Okay which one is the cross-dresser."

"No you retard. She slips easy. That is why she can't go to school. I has to do with her power also."

"I don't get it," Edward said.

"Okay. Let me break it down for you. Right now let's pretend you are human and I'm Cassy. You make me mad. I glare. You drop dead. Yes that doesn't look weired at all."

Emmett was laughing and shouted loudly," Dude is slow."

"Emmett," I said cringing away from his voice," Can you please not yell in my house?"

"OH, Oh, oh sorry," he said with each 'oh' dropping lower each time.

"It is okay."

"So don't you die, if you don't drink blood?" Rose asked.

"That is why they threaten to shove blood down my mouth if don't go hunting normally in a 9 month span."

"You said it has been 10," Jasper said.

"So?" I answered questioningly.

"Aren't you over your limit?"

"I'm was trying to find a nice, overcast..."

"Those are just excuses," Jasper said in the same tone.

"Wait, why do you all even care? It is my life. Let me live it how I want to."

Just then my family came bouncing in. Cassy went straight to her room.

Chad sat down in his normal chair right next to me and got a book. Ryan sat down on the other side of me on the arm rest.

"Why?"

"I don't know about brainless over there, but I'm just bored. Also I don't feel like dying."

"Okay. Tubby? You?" I asked poking his stomach.

"I want to make sure they don't kill you," he said glaring.

"Um..." Carlisle said uneasy.

"He isn't the smartest in our family," Chad said.

"We know the feeling," Jasper said as the whole Cullen family looked at Emmett.

"I stil don't get it," Ryan whinnied.

"Go ask Cassy. She is up in her room," I said seeing if he would be stupid enough to go.

"Okay," he said happily and bouncing upstairs.

"Idiot," I murmured.

Chad turned this into a joke and said," See what had happened was, is that we were hunting and Bella thought he was a dog. We thought he would make a great companion for Louise."

"Yea and if you look closely I think you can see a tail," I finished.

After I was done talking he came walking back in poking his finger at me saying," WAAAIIIITT, you're trying to get me killed. Aren't you?"

I didn't reply. I just leaned over and looked at Chad's book asking," So what page you on?"

Ryan sighed and asked," So where is Louise?"

"I don't know she is YOUR wife," Chad said.

"Okay, Bella?"

"I don't know. I said I would make sure she stays out of trouble. I never said I would be her zoo keeper."

"I'm bored though."

"What have I told you to do when you are bored."

He sighed and stared to walk in a circle.

"What IS he doing?" Emmett asked proud he found someone dumber than him.

"Entertaining himself."

**AN: How did you like it? Please review.**


	4. A Little Oopps

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I decided to go back to my leader act. I had been acting funny for to long now.

"So Carlisle, how has your clan been?" I asked in monotone.

"We, have been well," he said confused.

"That is good. So will your children be going to school?" I wasn't looking at any of them and I was still talking in monotone.

"Yes we will," Rose replied.

Ryan started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Emmett hissed.

"She almost never uses that voice. Only when we meet vampires she doesn't have a good feeling about," he explained.

I shot him a glare.

I then felt a sharp pain go through my head. I gripped it and I inhaled deeply. I got confused stares from the Cullens and Ryan stopped 'entertaining' himself.

Ryan came over and looked grabbed my chin. He inspected my eyes. The pain was almost getting unbearable so I curled up into a ball and I blacked out.

The last thing I remembered was Ryan carrying me though the woods.

**EPOV**

I don't get it. She was all joking around and then her voice just goes to monotone.

I wasn't really paying attention till I heard Emmett hiss," What is so funny?"

"She almost never uses that voice. Only when we meet vampires she doesn't have a good feeling about."

Great. Now she thinks we will hurt her 'new' family.

I saw her shot him a glare then her face twisted in pain. She gripped her head and inhaled deeply.

_Poor dear. She is so young still and she has so much responsibility. I wonder if vampires can get headaches because she looks as if she has a migraines._-Esme thought.

_Wow, I never know vampires could get migraines?_-Carlisle thought.

_What is wrong with my little sister. Why is 'Ryan' toughing her. I'm suppose to be her big brother.-_ Emmett thought -_and he thinks he can out dumb me. I don't think so._

_Wow, poor dear. Did I just think dear? Wow, look at that, it reminds me of when she was human and with my Emmett watching over her.-_ Rose thought.

_OMG I got my shopping partner back. Wait, is she in pain. Wow, I hope she is okay-_ Alice thought.

_In all my years of interacting with vampires, I've never meet one that can get a migraine.-_ Jasper thought.

That was true, all my families thoughts.

I almost missed it though. Bella then curled up into a ball and Ryan picking her up like a little baby. Then running out of the house with her.

I saw the other two girls come running in and Cassy shaking Chad back to the world.

"What? What? What?" he asked when he finally came back.

"Come on," she said commanded him.

They ran off and Louise turned to us," You may come if you like."

"We would like that," Carlisle said as we all got up and ran off after them.

We went deep into the woods and Cassy was taking down a deer.

_Wow, she really does have bad control.-_ I thought to myself.

Then she did something I thought vampires could never do with almost no control. She then let go of the deer and brought it over to an out cold Bella.

"What is wrong with her?" Carlisle asked.

"This is what happens if vampires go to without blood," Ryan explained as he lifted Bella up. He then made the cut bigger and poured blood into Bella's mouth.

She then woke up coughing trying to get the blood out of mouth.

Ryan keep her head so it would keep going down.

"Stop," she whined.

"We can't and you know that," Ryan said in a small voice. Wow, that sounded weird coming from him.

"Please. It taste horrible," she sounded so fragile.

Chad was brushing over her hair with his had as he said cooling words. The two girls keep us back saying it was better if there was only two at a time. Also that when she is like this she is like a human who just lost her mother. Why, they don't know, they just say that it makes her remember her human years.

My poor Bella started to cry tearless tears. Jasper tried to calm her, but her family said she had her shield up.

"She really shouldn't keep it up," Jasper said.

"Yea, but she just feels that if she has it down and a vampire comes by and takes her powers she will just feel all human again. And then she can't protect us. Her words not mine," Ryan said.

"Can I please go see my daughter," Esme said still thinking of her as a daughter after all these years.

Louise took a deep breath then sighed.

"Sure," she said.

Esme walked over to Bella and the two boys walked over to their girls.

"You really messed her up," Ryan said looking straight at me.

"Even when she changed me," Chad said," She would rarely laugh."

"She would almost never joke around," Louise said.

"And she would never look you straight in the eye to say I love you. Even in a family way," Cassy said.

"Then Bran came. He brought the light back into her eyes. She was out of a zombie stage," Ryan said," We all liked him. He was cool. Then he found out his mate before wasn't dead. He promised Bella that even though Emily was alive he wouldn't leave her. She didn't believe him. Said she didn't trust anyone saying that after what Edward did. That was the first she said your name. She was right not to believe him though. The night he made that promise he gave me a note saying she was just the rebound. She then made us promise that we wouldn't bring any harm to him in any form or fashion. We did promise. That was also the night that we all made a promise without her. Saying that we would make sure no harm goes near her."

"She was stonger when Bran left though. She never let us see her in pain. She just said that he was rebound also. We didn't believe her though," Chad said.

They didn't say anything more so Carlisle said," Why?"

"Because when she thought we were hunting she would be crying in her bedroom. She would be saying that she didn't know why she was on this planet. She just gets in the way. Ryan and Chad had to fight her about 15 times to make she she didn't go suicide," Louise said.

I growled at suicide. So did the rest of my family.

I then heard a small voice saying," I'm okay Esme. You don't have to worry about me."

"Bellizy!" Louise squealed and ran over to her.

"I'm okay. I'm serious," Bella said.

She walked over to Ryan and hugged him. She looked like a little 5 year old with her big brother.

"Bella how many times have we told you, you need to go hunting?" Ryan asked like a father.

"About 100 times," she said in a small tone.

I saw her look at my family. I could tell that she didn't like to show weakness to the people she cared about.

"You all shouldn't come. You should of just gone home," she said.

"Of course not," Alice said pulling her into a hug," You are still like family to use."

"Bella are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Don't lie to us," Jasper said.

She took a deep breath and started to say...

**AN: How did you like it? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I sighed. "No, no I'm not," I said.

"Why not dear?" Esme asked.

"Because, you don't know how hard it is for me. To have been left for 50 years by my family who I loved then they pop up. It is hard for-" I started but stopped when I my power made me have a bad feeling that a bad vampire near by.

"Bella, what is it?" Jasper asked. I guess my shield went down.

"We have to go," I said taking off knowing my family would follow.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked running up next to me.

"I have a feeling that a clan we meet along time ago has found us."

"What do you want us to do?" Chad asked.

"I would like it if you were done packing in about 30 minutes. We will be out of her in an hour. We are going to Antartica."

"Okay," Louise said. I was just glad they weren't like Rosalie with being snotty when it came to moving.

We got home and I noticed the Cullens had followed us. My family went to packing.

"Where are you guys going?" Rose asked.

"We are moving," Ryan said.

"Why?" Alice sounded crushed.

"Because a vampire clan we meet a long time ago is coming after us," I said.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"Tinas," Chad said.

"Why are you running?" Emmett asked, "You have a vampire that can kill by looking and a vampire that is very powerful."

"Because the Volturi is keeping tabs on us," Louise said.

"And if we kill them they will kill us," Cassy said.

"Bella is against violence so she won't fight unless they really threaten us. So then she will be mad at the Volturi and then do something to make them mad so they will kill her also," Chad said.

"And we have tried to hard to keep her alive to just do a suicide move," Ryan said.

"Can I not talk?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," my family mumered.

"Why don't you just stay with us?" Rose asked.

"I don't want them to get you either," I replied.

"Where are you going to move to?" Carlisle asked. We both had on our leader caps.

"Antartica," I replied. I hated to move my family to such an icolated place, but I had to remind myself it is just to keep them safe.

Just as I said that there was a knock on the door. Then came a familiar scent.

I heard my family growl as I went to go answer it.

As I opened it I saw 7 sets of fangs go straight for my throat. I jumped up and snapped about 2 of their necks.

I took out my lighter and lite them the bodies on fire.

"I thought you said the leader didn't fight," one of them hissed.

"I don't, but you come on my land and threaten my famliy you will die."

Just as I said that I was thrown into the wall. Now the fight had begun as I throw a force field around the Cullens.

**AN: How did you like it? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

**AN: So sorry about my last 'update'. It wasn't suppose to happen it was just that when I went to update another story I accedently clicked on that one.**

"Cassy!" I heard Chad yell as one of the other vampires covered up her eyes.

"Louise!" Ryan yelled as Louise was lifted into the air.

This was not going to fly.

I put a shield up around my family.

It went back down.

"What the?" I asked.

"Thom can make shields go down," the leader said.

Ryan took him out.

Cassy was let lose and was glaring at the man who held her.

So that was four vampires down and I had enough killing for today.

So I myself killed the rest.

My shield went down and the Cullens came running towards me.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course," I said.

"Don't they normally have 8 members?" Ryan asked.

Right as he said that a very mad vampire came and started to tear me apart.

"Bella!" my family yelled.

I was wrong before. This isn't going to fly.

Both families were now tearing her apart.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

I put my limbs back on my body. I was then pulled into a hug by him.

I heard my family growl.

"It is okay," I said.

"My poor baby. My poor, poor baby," Esme was crying and hugging me.

Alice was doing the same. And to my surprise so was Rosalie.

When they finally let me go I was in a death grip of Emmett.

"Where is mind reading dude?" I heard Ryan ask.

"He left to go think," Carlisle said. He finally dropped the leader act and was in father mode.

What suprised everyone was when Jasper brought me into his arms and gave me a death hug. I can say this, he gave Emmett run for his money.

"You really are a danger magnet," I heard Jasper whisper.

I laughed. Then I heard him say, "I'm just glad that my little sister is okay."

I heard a course of 'Awws'.

"I'm going to go talk to Edward," I said once Jasper put me down.

"Good luck," Alice whispered after she gave me another hug.

**AN: How did you like it? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I ran and found Edward. He was just aimlessly walking.

"Hey. What's up?" I said gently.

He didn't reply.

"Edward?"

Still no reply.

"Edward? Will you talk to me?"

He just keep walking.

I ran so I was directly in front of him. He just walking around me.

"EDWARD!!!" I finally yelled grabbing his arm and yanking him around.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. Were you talking to me?" he finally said.

"No I just decided to yell your name. Yes I was talking to you," I snapped.

His face looked pained and he turned around and keep on walking.

"Ugh!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air, "Will you stop walking away from me!?"

No reply. This dude was really asking for a woopin'.

He finally stopped when he was in the middle of a field. No a meadow. Not just any meadow. Our meadow.

"Are you going to stop walking away from me now?" I asked standing beside him. It was kind of painful to be here.

"Why did you just have your _family_ fight those goons? We could have helped," he finally said what felt about 30 minutes.

"We have been protecting ourselves for 50 years. We could have protect ourselves today," he flinched.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," he said punching a tree.

I caught it before it could make a even louder noise. I sat it down and carved out two concave humps for seats.

"Edward, it isn't your fault. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," I said sitting down.

He sat down next to me saying, "Yes, but I left to keep you safe."

I laughed, "I thought you left because you didn't love me any more?"

"Bella. I've never stopped loving you. I can't believe you believed the lie I told you after every time I told you I loved you."

"You've lied to me before. How do I know you aren't lying when you say you love me?" I hissed icily, "How can you I trust you again?"

"Bella. I don't feel good about lying to you. But I had to do it, it was to protect you. I love you," he grabbed my hand.

"Edward, how can I know you love me? How can I know-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. It felt better than when I was human because now instead of his lips being cold, his lips were warm. They moved in sync better now. My hands went to his hair as I grabbed a hand full. His left hand was on the small of my back and the back of my neck so he could crain my neck. He also had a fist full of my hair. I finally pulled away and know he still loved me as we grinned at each other.

**AN: How did you like it? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't stand it. When he broke off the kiss I ran. I ran away from home. I ran away from my family. I ran away from my problems. And most importantly I ran away from Edward.

**AN: I know it is short...really short, but it leads up to some thing. But please, still review.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Edward's POV**

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I kissed her. When I broke off the kiss she ran. As fast as she could. And I know the only reason why she ran. Was because of me.

**AN: I know it is short...really short, but it leads up to some thing. But please, still review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

As I ran I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Cassy?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Running away. I mean I know Edward hurt you, but he does love you."

I sighed," Cas, I'll think about it. Bye."

I hung up and sat down at a tree. In the tops with my vampire vision I could see two little birds feeding their babies. The daddy was then 'hugging' the mom while she snuggled with the little hatch lings. It kind of made me jealous. The female was able to give birth to her own. But we were the same. The same that we would never have love for the rest of our lives. Sure she would next season find someone new, but I then started to wonder if the birds ever fell _in love_.

Sighing again I know the only real person I could truly love and love me back, I just pushed him away.

At that thought I got up running back ready to forgive Edward. Only wishing he could forgive me.

When I got home the Cullens where still there. Well, more like when I walked in they were still there, and glaring.

"Hey, umm...can I talk to Edward real fast?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yea, because the last talk went real well," Rosalie said acidly.

"Hey!" Louise said, "Don't be talking to my sister like that."

"Don't. Start. That. _Again_," I said stressed.

No one said anything, but just let Edward follow me out. While we were walking I saw the beauty in Edward again. Why I fell for him in the first place. He was kind. Different. And beyond gorgeous.

When we got out of hearing distance Edward asked," So? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to say, that even though you really hurt me, I forgive you. And also hopping that pushing you away in the kiss didn't cause me a lot."

I turned around to walk off only to be stopped by Edward.

"Bella, you have done nothing to make me mad at you. All I want is to be with you forever. Even if that means only being your friend."

"Edward, I want to be more than just your friend," I whispered right before I crushed my lips to his. And sealing our togetherness.

**The End**

**AN: Please Review.**


	11. New Story

**You just read how I thought it would go if Bella was vampire and the Cullens come back. Now look for my new story of Bella being human and the Cullens come back. Not much difference? Wrong! There is a truck load of differences. Just please read!!!**


End file.
